Changes
by StarTraveler
Summary: Takes place after the season finale Lucifer and Amenadiel talk, Lucifer also helps Chloe comfort Trixie after a nightmare.


Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Been awhile since I was inspired to write a Lucifer fic, but rewatching the season finale helped me. Unbeated

****  
Amenadiel stared at Lucifer, his jaw wide open after Lucifer's announcement.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Lucifer would've smirked, and made a joke about flies getting in there, or he looked like a fish out of water.

"How did mother get loose?" Amenadiel hissed.

Lucifer shrugged, "Someone had to have done it while we were both fighting for our lives, it'll take her time to regain her strength, and then the real horror and carnage will start."

Both men sat silently, the only sound in the room was the fire roaring in the fireplace.

"We'll obviously need to put aside our differences and work together." Amenadiel said, sounding unhappy, but resigned.

Lucifer snickered, "The irony isn't lost on me either."

Then a thought came to him, an unpleasant one, but with recent events nothing was certain any longer.

"Do you think Maze could've done it?" Lucifer asked.

Amenadiel looked at him sharply, "You know her better than me, but what would she have to gain from our mother free, she kills anyone, human, Angel, and other demons."

"Just can't leave no stone unturned brother." Lucifer replied.

"When did her escape happen?"

"Three hours ago when I was bleeding on the warehouse floor thanks to Malcolm."

"Maze was with me, using a feather she saved from when you burned your wings, she stayed with me for another hour after that, until I opened my mouth and drove her away."

"You're good at that." Lucifer told him, but he was stunned about the feather, Maze had been saving it, yet used it to help someone.

Times truly were changing.

"May I ask, what did you say to her?"

"I asked her why, and she said she didn't know, I replied; maybe deep down you feel love for me."

"I'd freak too, I've been freaking out and uncertain ever since I met Chloe Decker."

"I will admit I see the potential for you two." Amenadiel said reluctantly.

"How about you, brother?" Lucifer asked. "I promise I won't judge you this time."

Amenadiel closed his eyes, "I don't know, I'm so confused, she's beautiful, and she's devious, intoxicating, and dangerous. I should be going in the opposite direction."

Amenadiel laid back on the couch, "I keep trying to tell myself she caught me at a weak time in my life, that I was using her to get to you, and that was true at first. I know I actually care about her, and her saving me proves she cares for me."

Amenadiel sat up and stared directly into Lucifer's eyes, "I know deep down there's good in her, Luci, and I think I am falling in love with her."

Lucifer digested everything he just heard; at one time he would've been disgusted and mocked everything.

But obviously whether he liked it or not his father had a plan for all of them.

"Only time will tell brother." Was Lucifer's only reply.

Amenadiel lay back once again, his angelic powers were rapidly healing him, and within two days he'd be good as new.

Lucifer stared out of his penthouse window, it was night time and the skyline was lit up in its customary light display.

He had last seen Chloe and Trixie earlier that day when the police had come to take Malcolm's body away and secure the crime scene.

"Go to them." Amenadiel's voice broke through his thoughts.

Lucifer turned to him, "I know you're thinking about them, go check on them, especially with our dear mother on the loose."

Lucifer nodded, "There are times you are useful."

Amenadiel just smirked.

****  
On his way out of Lux,Lucifer encountered Mazikeen. "My mother has escaped."

Her mouth dropped open and panic came into her eyes, "That isn't good for anyone."

"You're can say that again." It was obvious Maze hadn't done it, her panic was too real.

"I was visiting Trixie." She admitted softly, "I actually care for a human."

"Times are changing for all of us Maze." He told her, "I'm going to see them as well.

Maze nodded, "I won't wait up."

Lucifer thought for a moment, "You and my bro have a lot to sort out, at least give it a thought."

Lucifer then quickly went up the stairs before she could reply.

***  
As he drove to Chloe's house, he turned on the news station. Thankfully there had been no unusual activity.

But mother's captivity had left her weakened, it would take two, maybe three weeks tops for her to regain her strength.

Then she would control people, making them act like zombies, before draining them of their energy.

With her on the loose, there was no more safety.

Lucifer parked in front of Chloe's house and got out, walking up the sidewalk that had flowers on either side.

Chloe opened the door just as he got on the step, "I saw you coming." She stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

She closed the door and embraced him, and then embraced him.

"Thank you." She whispered, and he felt her tears soaking his shirt.

He didn't need to ask what she was thanking him for; he wasn't good at displays, so he embraced her awkwardly.

Finally her tears dried and she released him, "Hard day." She said.

"I can relate." He wasn't going to tell her about his mother, she had enough on her plate.

"How is Beatrice?" Lucifer asked.

"Finally sleeping, but it took a while, she wants to know where Dan is at, I told her there was a misunderstanding and he got arrested."

"Still in jail?" Lucifer asked.

"Until his arraignment tomorrow night, evidence tampering, corruption, it's not looking good for him."

She sat down on the couch and gave a bitter snort, "He's really living up to your nickname for him."

"I was merely referring to his charming personality; I never thought he'd go beyond that." Lucifer admitted honestly.

How the detective could put Chloe and Beatrice in this predicament, Lucifer could not understand.

And he was supposed to be the dark one.

"Would you like some coffee?" Chloe asked.

"No, I just wanted to check on both of you."

Chloe looked surprised but pleased, just then the quiet between them was shattered by a scream.

"Mommy!"

Chloe hurried to Beatrice's room while Lucifer stood by the door, Chloe embraced her crying daughter.

"Its okay, Monkey, mommy is here."

"I was in the warehouse with the man, I wanted to run, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get away."

"He can't hurt you anymore, He's dead now."

"Where's daddy?" She sniffed and Lucifer could swear he felt his heart break along with Chloe's.

"He'll try to be here as soon as he can."

"Would you feel better if I sat with both you?" Lucifer asked, surprising both of them and himself.

Trixie nodded eagerly through her tears and Lucifer sat on her left side, and Trixie embraced him.

Lucifer returned it, he used to cringe but it really wasn't that bad.

Chloe sang Trixie a lullaby while Lucifer snuggled with her, "Will you stay even after I'm asleep?" She asked.

Lucifer looked at Chloe who nodded her consent. "Yes, little one I will."

Soon Trixie was asleep and they walked out into the living room, "I'll stay on the couch." He told her.

"I'll be in my mother's room nearby, good night and thank you again."

"I'm glad to help." He admitted honestly.

Trixie woke up two more times and exhaustion won out, and after that slept through the whole night.

It was a time of change for all of them and none of them knew where the path would lead.


End file.
